


If only

by thenautilustattoo



Category: Orphan Black (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Crossover, Delphine is an elf, F/F, I won't apologise for my heart, Other, ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenautilustattoo/pseuds/thenautilustattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was not a fighter, nor a leader. She was just her, the girl who had been thrown out because she had kissed a girl. And yet, she is somehow being chosen for the greatest responsibility of all. </p><p>An OB/Inheritance Cycle Crossover. The cophine is strong in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only

She is cold, alone, and filled with if-onlys. If only she hadn't kissed that _girl_. If only her aunt hadn't seen her kiss that girl because damn whatever anyone said, it had felt **right**. Now she is cold, alone and utterly terrified. Cosima is curled up, back against a tree when she hears it. A twig cracks behind her and she stills instantly, hoping against hope that whatever is out there will not notice her. She is not a fighter - not even a hunter, better with numbers and nature than she is with a sword or bow.

"It is strange," a lilting voice says behind her, "to find a human so deep into the Spine." The source of the voice, Cosima discovers as she turns, is an elf, golden hair pulled back to fully - proudly even, reveal her pointed ears. Cosmic roughly pulls back her own hair, a mess of long dark waves, fingertips brushing the slight points of her own ears. If only she was normal. If only her mother had fallen for a human and saved her years of being an outcast in the sheltered town where her mother had dumped her. Cosima looks at the elf-woman, expecting the look of incredulity or disgust that she usually receives when someone finds out that she is a halfbreed. The elf, however, barely glances at her ears, her gaze lingering instead on her face.

"you look like..." she breathes "there are more. Of course there are more." she shakes her head, not taking her eyes off Cosima's face, and Cosima can't help but fidget under her gaze. 

"Who are you?" Cosima finally asks, and the woman shakes her head as if to clear it. 

"My name is Delphine, in your tongue." She bites her lip softly and sighs. "I'm sorry, but I need you to come with me." Cosima looks at her incredulously. 

"I don't even know you." she says "I don't know if you are going to kill me or what. 

"you are not a fighter," Delphine states "the Spine does not have its reputation for nothing, so you can either stay out here and be sure of being killed or you can come with me and have the chance of being killed." This appeals to Cosima's rational mind and she nods hesitantly. 

"Say that I do come with you. Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Varden."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is what we've got so far. My first fanfic (ever), so comments/criticism are greatly appreciated. Thanks!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own in any part orphan black or the inheritance cycle.
> 
> Also, I typed this on an iPod touch, so any mistakes are the fault of my thumbs. :)


End file.
